The Trauma
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Planet Janet will do anything to make Wander stay... even crush his spirit. Set during "The Lonely Planet" with a different outcome. Rated M for sexual battery and language. This idea is so unoriginal it's not even funny. PS. Slight hint at Wander/Sylvia towards the end.


**A/N: Oh, gosh. I'm twisting a completely innocent scene in something vulgar. Surprise? But hey, like Wander said in "The Void": Take a step inside your mind. (Which I use as an excuse to write shit).**

 **I wasn't planning on writing this initially. I was working on a crossover of WOY with Star Vs. he Forces of Evil, but somehow this abomination came first. When will I stop? I haven't a clue. The aforementioned story is K+ rated, just... just throwing it out there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WOY, and that's ok. I just wish it had a bigger fanbase, because it's AWESOME.**

 **PS. I do not glorify sexual battery of any kind in real life (whether it's male-on-female or female-on-male). I'm just a perverted girl who has a strong thing for submissive/shy male characters. Someone hand me the meds.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Russian translation is now available here** **ficbook dot net/readfic/5452743**

 **Tell the translator, JennInsane, that I said hi.**

* * *

"Look, Janet, maybe me and Sylvia should be-"

"NO!" Yelled the lonely planet, tightening her binds around Wander's wrists. "You belong here! You belong with ME!" She screeched in an unnatural octave as her other vines grabbed his ankles to hold him in place. Although he struggled, nothing came off his efforts.

Wander was slowly growing anxious. This was a completely different situation than being chased by Hater and his minions. It was great fun hanging with that guy, especially when they were playing tag. This planet wasn't just technically inanimate, she was also a lady, especially one Wander had trouble talking down to, even if he was held hostage. It was so difficult being firm to someone with low self-esteem such as Janet. He wanted to be a nice guy, so badly… but if she weren't going to to respect him and his personal space, maybe there wasn't enough room in his heart to resist reciprocating such an opinion.

He clenched his fists and, no matter how much he hated it, held his voice as hard as rocks.

"Janet, you're a wonderful planet. I think you are. But the way you are going about things right now I really don't approve of. If you really wanted me to stay, you would do it in a more roundabout way, like truly caring about my deepest wants and needs… like allowing Sylvia to stay here too."

Unknowingly, he'd uttered the trigger to the incoming bomb.

"Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia! You always talk about that damned Sylvia! When are you going to shut the hell up about that bitch?!"

Temporarily forgetting his position, Wander made a deep frown, extra so when hearing ill speak of his loving steed.

"You're definitely not winning any points with me with that filthy mouth of yours."

"Oh, I ain't now?" her tone caught seductiveness to it, but still that sharp edge of anger maintained, "We'll see about that, baby…"

He had barely a moment enough to register the vines making their ways down his body, and the ones holding him perishing any lasting hopes of his to flee. Sweet Athena, he was getting a terrible feeling about this. He didn't know what she'd do, but it was definitely something that would contribute to crushing his dignity. Scared out of his wits, he stared at the flower talking to him, awaiting new information on her plans, feeling sweat on his upper lip.

"You, Wander…" She began, almost in whispering tone, "You've been a bad boy."

He blinked in confusion.

"How have I been? I've been nothing but nice to you since we came here."

Janet giggled cutely, but it was coated with a darker layer Wander wasn't familiar with.

"Goodness, you're so naïve… I like it." He was definitely one-dimensional when it came to words like "filthy". "I think you need something to make you better behaved…"

Another pair of vines emerged to cover his back. Wander's heart beat quicker.

"Hey, stop…! That… Ohh…" He groaned at the provided massage on his back; he instantly succumbed, massaging being one of his biggest, weak spots. How Janet had figured it out wasn't beyond anyone. It kneaded between his shoulder blades and his eyelids almost fell shut all the way at the gentle movements.

"That…that's actually…pretty good…" He mumbled in a relaxed tone, allowing the leaves to tickle him as he lay down on his stomach.

Unknowingly to her, he had rapid thoughts and ambivalent opinions in his mind. As a cover up, he'd fake complete serenity on the one-off chance she'd release him, but at the same time, he wasn't completely faking it. It _did_ feel good. He just had to make sure it didn't engulf him to the point he couldn't say no.

"Good boy…" she praised as if he were a pet. Janet was ecstatic, thinking she had him completely wrapped around her little finger (would she have one). In fact, she gambled that he wouldn't escape and released the most crucial binds to hold him, which were around his wrists and ankles.

Wander almost smiled to himself at the hope his plan would come to fruition. Now, he just had to make sure of two things: that she temporarily aim her attention away from him, and that he would resist the temptation of staying which the massage he was getting could secure.

"Janet…" He spoke in a suave tone, "I may have been too hasty. Maybe I won't leave after all."

"N-no?" Janet spoke in disbelief at how easy persuading him had been.

"No. But something you could do for me would further convince me."

"Which is?" Janet asked hopefully as she was being extra gentle with her strokes as she relaxed at his words.

"Those yummy pancakes you made this morning… they would seal the deal perfectly." Wander suggested with a very convincing tone, if he said so himself. Janet stopped her services entirely and giggled.

"Anything for you, Wander. Just wait a minute…" She said and had pulled out a bowl and ingredients the instant the word "pancakes" left his mouth. The planet couldn't multitask, so she dumbly trusted Wander he wouldn't run and turned away to make their peace offering.

Wander stared as she went to work, making completely sure she was occupied, before proceeding to tip toe off in the direction of the entrance. He gambled and began to run towards it; it felt much further away than it was, but it must be his fear at failing coming to play.

So eager was he, that, he failed to notice a bump of roots sticking up from the ground, and his next step was unknowingly heading for its direction. He stumbled and fell forward face-first, eliciting a yelp in shock.

Before he could regain his composure, he felt plants grab him again. He normally didn't swear, not even in his thoughts, but _crap…_

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING AWAY?!" She screamed with rainstorms afoot.

Wander gulped, thinking of ways to cover his tracks, but settled on telling the truth, as dishonesty would only make things worse. He should've known.

"Janet…" he drifted off, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do to make me stay."

"Not even wag you off?" She countered without thinking. A sinister plan escalated from that.

Always the naïve guy, Wander arched a brow.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Have you had any experience with a girl?"

The captured was completely lost, hanging completely loose against her appendages.

"I'm not sure I follow." _Experience? Of course, I travel with Sylvia. But what relevance had it that she was female?_

"Experience like…" A vine slowly stroked downward down his abdomen, furthering down, down… oh…

 _No… No. No! NO NO NO!_

"AH!" His eyes popped open in jolt. She didn't just go there. She didn't just cross the line and completely erased it in the process. Struggling frenetically, whimpering in frustration was all he could do. It was hugging around… around… At least he succeeded to rebel against the vines enough to kneel up, covering his privates.

"Please… Janet… anything but that…!"

"You get it now, don't you?" She said dominantly, pulling him closer to the flower speaking to him, while still not decreasing her movements at his slowly awakening organ.

"I can jerk you off, bring you to orgasm, make you come so hard you pass out. And I could do this for you everyday. Has Sylvia ever done this to you? Is she considerate enough to? Of course not. Because _I_ love you, and she doesn't."

The vines furthered upwards the tip, making him collapse onto the ground, hands supported on the wood beneath him. Oh dear, was this embarrassing. His dignity was getting completely obliterated, and for further torture, slowly. He knew she was getting a sick thrill out of overpowering him in this manner. And he knew even more that any thought to attempt to get away from this delicious feeling coiling from the pit of his stomach was fleeing from his head.

"Nghh… no! Don't touch me…!" The vines holding his hands let them go in order to stimulate other parts of his body, giving him at least enough strength amidst all the embarrassment to pull down his hat over his head, concealing his burning, flushing face. _This was so embarrassing… so humiliating…_

"Aww, is Wander a little shy?" The planet said in a babying tone. "So cute…"

He tried his hardest to hinder moans, groans, anything that would give away how arousing it was to be pet, while bringing up a hand to bite a finger to the point it almost bled. One thing he couldn't quiet down, however, was his pants, which he hoped was falling to deaf ears.

But when the same vines stroking him, however, reached the head, he couldn't prevent a squeak, both of pleasure and shame. Then it hit him harder than a ton of bricks.

 _Have you had any experience with a girl?_

Dear Lord, she had meant _that_ kind of experience! But he had already answered with his shyness, inability to stop the leakings down the shaft and squeals that, no, he did in fact not. Because it was indecent… at least in the way it was performed now. But it felt amazing… and his body refused to deny it did as he was nearing. He was shaking with need, warmth, helplessness, and timidness to the absolute core.

 _Helplessness._ Please, grob, no...

"You're so adorable when you're flustered, Wander. I could just eat you up."

 _Then why don't you?_ He thought to his own horror.

Janet was getting annoyed at his hat hiding his face from her, as she wanted to see it when screwed up in ecstacy, so she forcefully pried it away with newly grown vines. He wanted to put up a fight, pulling it back over his head, but it was already deemed fruitless as she pulled it off without effort. Not having his security blanket, he covered his face with his hands, refusing to give her the joy of seeing his flustered, lust-filled expression.

The vines tightened around his member, imposing a set of muffling sounds behind his hands. It further offered way to Janet's seething anger that he was still refusing to give in, or at least thank her for giving it to him. What an ungrateful little… ducky.

"You like this, don't you? You're loving it when I'm squeezing your little cock. Admit it, you horndog."

Wander was a very pure-minded fellow, so hearing those dirty, taboo words only set to make him more determined to face away, feeling so abashed he might melt into the floor. This was not the way he liked it… but she didn't care. Janet called him naïve, but she was possibly even more naïve than him because she didn't realize that letting him be happy with his nomad life and travel with Sylvia was what he truly wanted, not this. While being pleased was a temporary outlet for delight, no doubt, it was temporary nonetheless. In the long run, it would make him miserable to remain here, and he knew it. He wanted to get away. He wanted to find Sylvia and escape from this lunatic.

"Sylvia…" he managed to choke out, partly a sob, partly a grunt from the stimulation. _Sylvia, where are you?_

* * *

 _That Janet jerk has gone too far!_ Sylvia, with all her might, launched punch after kick at the walls. Without her tabs on Wander, there's no knowing what she could be doing to him. Although, since she was rather fond of him, she should be more worried about her own safety than his. But still, they shouldn't stay at this horrid place another minute! Chick was clearly a loon, her obsession with her best friend should have been the first sign something was off about her mental state. For that reason, she could be dangerous, even to Wander! No matter what reason they should leave, she knew that the simple fact he was in Janet's clutches, would make Sylvia go nuts over the fact that she wasn't there for him.

After another series of knuckle sandwiches served for the cage she had dubbed, Sylvia would rest a few seconds, then go at it again. There was no time thinking if she would be here forever, if her fingers would bleed from extertion, if every bit of effort was pointless; all she could think of was Wander's name.

 _No mountain is high enough, no valley low enough, no river wide enough to keep pals like me and Wander apart._

Her few seconds of rest were abruptly shortened however. An ear perked at a sound that didn't involve rocks or boulders falling down from her impact. After a minute of staying completely still and quiet, she heard it, and her blood went ice-cold.

"Sylvia. SYLVIA!" Years of travelling with the guy and she knew it was no lie; it was Wander's voice calling out to her. The heat in her blood turned up to boiling point when hearing his voice was different and pitiful, like someone starving or hurting. Her soulmate senses were tingling. Nobody hurt Wander; not even outside her watch! This sudden and small voice leaping from afar would give her all the energy burst needed to charge straight up at the centre, adrenaline thinking for her.

 _I'm coming, Wander!_

The collision cued, and Janet was shockingly drawing back from her prey that was the intruder's best friend. Mounds and rocks flew in all directions as she instinctively ran towards the orange form needing her help.

Before she could call out his name, vines were prohibiting her further action.

"Don't go near him, you bitch!" Janet screeched, stumped and angry at how this annoying, meddling creature succeeded in escaping.

Sylvia didn't reply; instead her eyes remained open and drying while staring at Wander. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was unfathomable. Janet had done the most unthinkable, despicable thing that could have ever been done to Wander.

Wander was panting, sticky fluids beneath him as he reached for his hat to cover up. His blush deepened when peeking an eye open at his steed, not daring to open both should he look glassy-eyed from tears and lust combined. Having Janet see him at his weakest was a humiliating enough thing, but his _best friend…_ he pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes.

"Sylvia…please…don't look at me. Not when I'm like this…"

Sylvia successfully fought down a blush, her rage even greater than any other emotion. Wrestling off the appendages was, at this point, the easiest feat ever; landing perfectly on her backfeet facing the large flower.

"What did you do to him?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Janet was silent.

She had broken him. She had utterly destroyed the person she held dearest in the world. She wouldn't… couldn't… forgive her…

She had made him feel _helpless._

Sylvia's thoughts were blank, letting the rationality of blinding rage possess her into running towards the flower at high speed. She was roaring, knowing, ignoring, not hearing what Janet was sputtering.

Wander was grateful and fearful at the same time. He swore he'd never seen her this angry, not even as the timebomb. The timebomb was the epitome of tranquility compared to her state now.

"I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU ASS TO THE NEXT MILLENIUM! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU, COMPLETELY WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE GALAXY…I'M…!

"Sylvia!" A voice called out. Not knowing whom it was in her irrational mode, but recognizing it, her breathing got a little slower, but not enough to relax her into submission.

Then she felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction of where she was heading. Only when she felt warmth on her back and two arms looping around her neck did she gradually slow down and eventually stop. While still practically breathing fire, steam simmering out of her ears, it also decreased when a gentle voice repeated her name like a mantra, almost like a lullaby to put her anger to sleep.

"Sylvia… Sylvia… Sylvia…"

Wander didn't know it would work, but there were chances to be taken. He'd pulled her into a hug, the most calming hug he could ever do, and that's one coming from someone who hugged a lot, and many. It said more when most of his hugs provided had been to Sylvia, so he made extra sure this would be a memorable hug one couldn't forget easily.

Sylvia calmed, breath turning even. Wander was safe… _Wander was safe._ He wasn't gone forever, he was clinging to her like a koala, not only pleading her to relax, but letting her know that he held her as dearly as she did him.

"If you spilled blood for my sake, I would never be able to forgive myself." Came Wander's words, automatic, honest.

Janet watch the whole scene unfold, not knowing what to do or say in the slightest. If she had had a mouth, the jaw would be meeting the floor.

Sylvia turned completely normal, almost shedding a few.

"Wander… how can you… she took advantage of…" Sylvia faded, knowing he could fill in the blanks himself. He nodded in agreement.

"She did." He admitted, without trying to justify it. Sylvia expected just that, justification, but to her shock, he stayed silent for a long time.

Janet finally broke it.

"Leave now." Both of the other two shot their heads up.

"Just… leave now." She repeated, "Before I change my mind."

They realized that at this point, that would be the most sensible thing to do. Broken, sad, they departed, completely silent while creating their transportation bubble. However, before leaving the grounds entirely, both could have missed it, but it being so inhumanly silent, they picked it up.

"I'm sorry…" Trailed off into nothingness.

* * *

Wander would usually feel the urging need to return to the people they've wronged in some way and set things right, but now he was so exhausted and mentally damaged; he just wanted to set up camp somewhere nice and drop down in slumber. Great minds think alike, because it was Sylvia's plan too. She knew him inside out and knew what he needed, when he needed it.

Sylvia didn't even land on her two feet, and neither did he, before he'd fallen asleep on her back. Carefully, she lifted him off and put him on a patch of grass, scooping him up in his hat slash sleeping bag. The usual routine when setting up camp happened; getting wood, making fire, making grub. Sylvia was tired, but couldn't sleep. She just stared at the movements and shadings of the fire, thoughts heading nowhere, until Wander woke up. It was only just then she noticed how quiet it had been, being used to her companion pulling out his banjo to jam.

He just stared upwards for a while, completely emotionless. Then he sat up, his belly giving a whining rumble; this had him walking over to the boiling pot Silvia had prepared and took a bowl.

They had absolutely no eye contact.

"Hi." She finally said, knowing that if he had to get closure, they needed to start somewhere.

"Hi." He mimicked, monotone, seemingly nonchalant.

After a minute of him wolfing down the vegetable stew, Sylvia kept a steady eye on him. Forget him needing closure; _she_ needed closure. Having no idea what exactly had happened to him was gnawing at her from the inside. But if he were to open himself up, she had to be tactful. This was irony at the highest level possible, since Wander was like a walking, open book, completely incapable of lying, at least confidently. And yet, she couldn't get clued in by his mannerisms what exactly had happened to him while she hadn't been there.

 _While she hadn't been there._ Those words stung worse in her conscience than the poison ivy she'd been infected with last night. Guy was slick, but sensitive, and leaving him alone without someone's eye out for him guaranteed their punishment by harming his fragile soul. Today, she'd learnt that lesson the hard way.

To her absolute amazement, and relief of not having to coax anything out of him, he mumbled down into his bowl.

"How did you find me?"

Easiest question of the day, no doubt.

"You were calling out to me."

Wander gave a start, coughing up what had been led down the wrong pipe. Sylvia just looked at him across the campfire in bewilderment.

He cleared his throat, his gaze flickering nervously from side to side.

"W-what? You heard… you heard me?"

"Uhm… yes?" Hadn't that been his intention?

There was a darker shade of red upon his face, one Sylvia was completely clueless as to what could have caused it.

"Oh, gee!" He suddenly said, badly over-acting his voice with his hand slapping his forehead. "Yes, that's it! You heard me so you came-… came to me-… came to the rescue! Obviously. Duh, I'm such a doofus. It's the daziness from my rest, I swear." Out of nowhere, he whipped out his banjo.

"Wanna hear a new song I've written?"

"Wander…"

"It's called 'Friends Through Thick and Thin and Flowers'. I'm still working on the chorus, so I'd appreciate pointers." He spoke over-enthusiastically, giving away his desperation to change the subject.

"Wander." Sylvia said louder. Wander began singing, ignoring her every attempt to get his attention.

"'Two travellers, the journey of the bold, their courage, they need to uphold, Two trav-"

"WANDER!" Silvia screeched meters up in the air at him.

Her breathing turned to normal; Wander put away his instrument, not wanting to fear another impending wrath, as he'd had one too many of those today.

"Wander…" Sylvia began, decoding unwillingness by the way he was squirming, "Why had you been yelling my name?"

Not a peep came out of him, instead he drew his knees to his chest to have somewhere he could bury his burning face. Sylvia kept going, knowing he wasn't going to answer this question alone.

"Did you not want me to find you?"

"Yes, of course I wanted you to find me!" He protested with a voice laced with conviction of how happy he had been upon seeing her arrive, "It's just… arghh…" He growled frustratingly, suddenly hating every pore of his own being. Telling the truth would ruin their friendship, lying wouldn't help either as she'd eventually piece it out anyway. So he chose to abbreviate both their suffering.

"When I was yelling… I wasn't… it…" He stammered, inhaling, "I… I wasn't only… crying for help…" The last word was completely silent, and could only be deciphered by Sylvia reading his lips. He dared to sneak a little peek at her, relieved at the puzzlement evident on her face. Good. That meant he could mentally prepare himself for any incomings, because he was certainly not giving any more hints.

It took a minute until Sylvia pieced together the evidence, creating the whole picture, now having a beet red blush mirroring his at the revelation coming up in her mind. He couldn't possibly… this was _Wander._

 _Dear Neptune._

"Wander… when… when she was touching you…" This part had been an obvious conclusion, "w-were you… thinking of… me?"

He nodded quickly, hat over his head, sealing the point of no return to their old friendship. Anything could follow; impending doom, disgust, anything… he just hoped it would be quick and painless, and, while at the lowest odds, he hoped they could have a chance at patching up what he'd just broken.

Nothing could have prepared him for the unforeseen response of her arms around him.

There was no way in heck his blush would go away the nearest hour.

"Oh, Wander…" she said in a comforting tone, one she knew he needed, because she could just sense from his body language that he was terrified, knowing he least needed any scolding right now.

"I… I don't see you that way… normally! I mean… It's just… I was terrified. I wanted you to come and and rescue me from her… imposing on me. I needed you protecting me, but I was fearing what she said could be true… that you'd left… so I resorted to turn to the only shroud of comfort I could think of."

He took a deep breath as he knew that since nothing else could embarrass him further, he might as well let her in on his thoughts.

"Being molested like that… you just don't think rationally. Your mind screams no and your body yes. It feels so good… but yet, it hurts so bad. I just thought that… maybe I could ease it somehow. Imagining you doing those things to me as opposed to an over-attached maniac made it much easier to cope with her violating me. Because… you're my best friend, and… I would much rather you do those things to me than anybody else."

Just then he realized he might have said too much. He covered his mouth in panic, not daring to look at her expression. He stared down at the ground, sweat running down his back. _Oh, shoot. Did I make it worse?_

"Wander…"

"I… I understand if you hate me. I understand if you find me disgusting…" He rambled, struck with fear.

"Wander…"

"I just… I hate myself. You should find somebody else to travel with…"

He was once again recieving a bone-crushing hug from his protector, his hands pushing up against her ribcage at the unexpected intimacy. He pressed back slightly with his head, feeling her gentle, strong heartbeat, speaking more than words what a wonderful, strong, fearless person she was.

"Moron." She yelled in a shaky voice, "You do realize that without your best friend, you're completely missing the point of what travellig is all about, aren't you?"

"But…"

"Hush." She said, a forefinger to his lips, "Something as trivial as this could never break our stronger-than-iron friendship, not in a million years, not ever. I love you!"

A completely platonic confession, and it was mutually felt from him.

He grinned like an idiot as he wrapped his arms around her long neck.

"I love you too, Syl!" He excitedly shouted, returning to his normal, energetic self.

A harsh push from her hand on his shoulder forced him back on the ground. A cold glare at him, and his smile died. Maybe he spoke to soon.

"But get into that kind of danger again, and I'll kick your ass." She threatened, Wander's smile returning realizing it was a playful scowl.

"Language, Sylvia." He scolded with a wagging forefinger. He knew, though, that he had to change his view on her being fearless. Fearless when fighting watchdogs? Definitely. But when he was in danger… she was absolutely scared out of her mind. Similarly, one day without knowing where Sylvia was would drive Wander nuts, a hint Janet should've taken.

Sylvia once again felt the conscience of hers rearing its ugly head, of not having been there when he needed her. Had she come in time, he wouldn't have been traumatized to the point that the only option he'd found as that had happened to him was a dirty one; a plan innocent little Wander wouldn't consider anytime else.

He read her expression and knew instantly what she was thinking.

"I'll be okay, Sylvia." He smiled gently, calmly, one so unlike him, "I'll cope with it. As long as I remain closer to you at all times, I know you wont let it happen."

"Duh. _And_ I'll kick your butt otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved nonchalantly. It was day still, and he suddenly felt the urge to live like he'd never lived before. Experiencing something like that gave him a waking call that he hadn't travelled enough each day, so he packed everything in record time. He zapped to and fro, Sylvia never having the chance to help before he'd finished.

"Let's take a hike! I would love for some mountain climbing today. And a swim!" He expressed gaily. It was subconsciously brought up that those activities were something Janet had mentioned when giving excuses as to why Sylvia was away.

"Chase ya to it, bucko." Sylvia challenged, assuming starting position.

"But first, we should visit planet Ooo." He concluded, quickly cramming his daily calendar.

Sylvia stared at him in disbelief, groaning.

"Wander, we've been there 10 times already!"

"And that's 10 times too few!" He laughed heartily, and Sylvia's heart melted a little. Everything could go back to normal after all. In fact, she was so confident it would, she dared to gamble it a little for her own amusement.

He kneeled down, packing his bag, until he felt a gentle, but firm hand cupping his shoulder. He stiffened, and a blush made itself known to him as she spoke in a suave tone near his ear.

"You know, Wander… if I had been in your situation… I would have thought of you, too."

His spine turned to mush, and his face red as a tomato. _Dear Lord._

He stared at her, gulping, as she looked back slyly and teasingly, happy that toying with his poor head wasn't a dealbreaker.

Wander's heart skipped a beat, and he returned to packing with wide open eyes as he realized he couldn't concentrate on organizing what he needed in his head.

Either this bump in the road would make them crash, or it would give them a fun ride.

They just had to see and find out, he thought, as he zipped up his bag.

Without vocally giving the starting signal, both took off, smiling at the mountains higher than their eyes could reach.

This would be a good day, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This turned out much more dramatic than I intended. Not that I'm complaining, anyway. It's giving me a better name than the one I've gained through writing erotica. Yes, this was just planned to sate me originally, but before I knew it, my fingers flew over the keyboard and it escalated into Wander-Sylvia bonding. I absolutely love their relationship on the show. I generally see them as a platonic pair, but occasionally, I enjoy seeing beyond that (Twilight/Spike from MLP, Morishige/Mayu from Corpse Party, Papyrus/Undyne from Undertale, the titular Banjo-Kazooie... the list goes on.)**

 **Land of Ooo. No guesses what Cartoon Network show I'm referring to. Giving up? Too bad, I ain't tellin'. :3**

 **However, I'm very satisfied with the outcome. And so early in 2017, too.**

 **I would absolutely love reviews, because then I'll also love you!**

 **EDIT: There, annoying big brother. I corrected the spelling of Sylvia's name. Happy now? :P #savewoy. (I know hashtags don't work here, but I'm writing it anyway 'cause, you know, this masterpiece of a show needs to be uncancelled).**


End file.
